Agony
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /"Kau hanya boleh mati di tanganku, Haneuma."/ /Yang boleh membunuh Haneuma hanya ia seorang, Hibari Kyouya, tidak ada yang lain./ slight D18, character's death.


Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia bangkit dari _futon_-nya dan duduk terdiam di sana. Badannya bergetar hebat, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat; tidak peduli itu membuat luka di telapak tangannya. Ia merasakan ada air yang menetes mengenai tangannya. Awalnya ia bingung, darimana air itu muncul? Langit-langit yang bocor? ―tidak. Ia mencoba menyentuh wajahnya.

Air mata.

Ia mendengus, "lagi-lagi mimpi ini membuatku... mengeluarkan cairan ini..." Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis karena mimpi ini, berkali-kali, berkali-kali, berkali-kali hingga ia tak bisa hitung lagi jumlahnya.

"... Kyou-_san_? Apa ada masalah?" tanya suara berat dari luar. Suara itu milik pengikut setia Hibari Kyouya ini, mungkin sudah belasan tahun ia mengikutinya. "Apa mungkin... mimpi buruk?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Hibari Kyouya menggeleng pelan walau ia tahu lawan bicaranya tidak dapat melihatnya dari luar kamarnya. "Tidak, Kusakabe. Ini bukan mimpi buruk―" Ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya kemudian berbaring lagi, perlahan ia menutup matanya.

"―melainkan mimpi yang _sangat_ indah."

* * *

_**Agony**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**_

* * *

Ia jejakkan kakinya di tanah lembab itu. Beberapa orang di sana menoleh ke arahnya dan mundur membuka jalan untuknya. Di sana ada seseorang dengan wajah familiar, ia selalu ada bersama si _Haneuma _itu setiap mereka bertarung di atap sekolah.

Bahkan tangan kanan _Haneuma_ itu hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Wajahnya tampak tak hidup.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki lain yang juga memakai jas hitam seperti yang lain mendekati sang Cloud Guardian itu. "Semua karena kami yang terlalu lemah. Kami sedang dalam pertarungan dengan Corlone _famiglia. _Ia... Bos mati karena menyelamatkan kami yang akan diserang. Ia..." air matanya keluar lagi dari mata lelaki berbadan besar ini, "ia terlalu baik..."

Ia mendekati jasad lelaki pirang itu, dan menatap wajahnya yang damai. Sebenarnya untuk apa ia ada di sini? Sebagai perwakilan Vongola, kah? Tidak, ia rasa tidak. Ia tidak ingat mendapat perintah seperti itu dari herbivora itu. Lalu sebenarnya mengapa ia ada di sini? Mengapa... ketika ia mendengar berita kematiannya, kakinya langsung saja membawanya ke sini?

Padahal ia selalu membenci lelaki ini―selalu saja ribut dengan segala kecerobohannya, mengikutinya kemana-mana, menarik perhatian dengan warna rambutnya yang terang dan akhirnya membuat mereka dikerumuni―hal yang paling ia benci.

Untuk apa ia hadir di upacara kematian orang menyebalkan yang kepribadiannya sangat bertolak belakang dengannya ini?

* * *

"Hei, kau. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ia tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya. "Yo, Kyouya!" sapanya kepada ketua kedisiplinan di Namimori Middle School itu. Sedangkan sang ketua kediplinan tersebut―masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, mengangkat _tonfa-_nya, "kau kesini untuk bertarung? Akan kupastikan untuk menggigitmu sampai mati kali ini," ia tersenyum.

"Ah―tidak, tidak," ia segera mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya di depannya, "aku tidak datang untuk itu, Kyouya."

Sang awan menurunkan kedua _tonfa_-nya. "Hn, lalu untuk apa kau kemari bila bukan untuk bertarung?" Kepala mafia _famiglia_ Cavallone itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Ia tersenyum, "mengapa kita harus bertarung setiap kali aku datang mengunjungimu? Bukankah kita bisa menghabiskan waktu kita dengan sekedar berbincang-bincang?"

"... Tidak ada hal yang perlu kita perbincangkan."

Ia tertawa kecil, "hee... dingin sekali kau, Kyouya." Ia menyipitkan matanya dan memandang jauh ke langit yang cerah itu. "Aku baru saja dari rumah Tsuna, dan seperti biasa, di sana selalu ramai. Mengapa kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka, kau kan juga anggota Vongola," godanya.

"Aku benci keramaian dan aku bukan anggota Vongola. Jangan samakan aku dengan kumpulan herbivora itu," ia membalikkan badannya, "bila kau tak ke sini untuk bertarung, maka tak ada gunanya aku menghabiskan waktu di sini." Ia meletakkan tangannya di kenop pintu dan memutarnya lalu, "―aku menyukaimu, Kyouya."

Lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu diam sejenak, ekspresi wajahnya masih tidak berubah.

"Oh." Ia membuka pintu itu dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari _rooftop_. "He-hei! Tunggu, Kyouya!" serunya sambil mengejar muridnya. Hibari berhenti dan berbalik, "... Apa lagi?"

Lelaki keturunan Italia itu, Dino, menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, "uh... Hanya itukah responmu atas pernyataan cintaku?" Tatapan tajam itu tidak hilang dari Cloud Guardian itu. "Memangnya apa kau―seorang gadis dalam masa pubertas? Lagipula aku tidak peduli dengan pernyataan cintamu atau apapun itu―yang penting aku bisa menggigitmu sampai mati."

Dino tertawa, awalnya hanya tawa kecil, namun akhirnya ia jadi tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Hibari sambil menyerngitkan alisnya. Apa ada hal yang lucu dari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Dino masih tidak berhenti tertawa dan ini mulai membuatnya jengkel, "hei, kau. Sebenarnya apa yang kau tertawakan? Jawab aku atau kugigit kau sampai mati."

"Ahaha-haha... Ma-maaf, Kyouya―" ia menenangkan dirinya sejenak, "―hanya saja, perkataanmu itu... sangat _Kyouya_ sekali. Lagipula aku juga tidak mengharapkanmu mengatakan '_aku juga_' atau sejenisnya." Hibari mendengus, "hanya karena itu kau tertawa seperti itu?"

Ia tersenyum lebar, "begitulah. Tapi kurasa, bagus juga bila kau menggigitku sampai mati. Aku akan mendapat kehormatan untuk mati di tanganmu, Kyouya. Untuk bisa melihat orang yang dicintai di detik terakhir kehidupannya akan membuatku orang paling bahagia di dunia."

Hibari tersenyum, "kau memang hanya boleh mati di tanganku, _Haneuma_."

* * *

Ah, ia ingat.

Ia ingat mengapa ia harus ada di sini. Ada yang telah mencuri haknya―haknya untuk membunuh _Haneuma_. Yang boleh membunuh _Haneuma_ hanya ia seorang, Hibari Kyouya, tidak ada yang lain. Ia berbalik pergi dari sana. "Aa―tunggu, kemana Anda akan pergi?" tanya Romario padanya. Ia menoleh pada lelaki itu dan menjawab,

"pergi memburu Corlone _famiglia_."

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya setelah sekian lama tidak menulis, saya berhasil menciptakan sesuatu ouo Dan, maaf kalau memang ini gaje atau OOC atau _plot_ pasaran atau ini atau itu―/dorr Ah iya, ini pertama kali saya nulis di _fandom_ ini, mungkin saya akan menulis di _fandom_ ini lagi, mungkin juga tidak. Maklum, saya _author _tipe _traveler_ yang merajalela ke _fandom_-_fandom_ tergantung _current obsession_ :D

Dan ah, lupa saya katakan, untuk nama Corlone itu... saya benar-benar _random_ pilihnya, saya nggak belajar bahasa Italia, jadi saya bahkan nggak tahu apa itu terdengar Italia-_ish_.

_By the way_, a-anda mengerti maksud bagian pertama, kan? Di mana si Hibari menangis karena mimpi indah? Ka-kalau nggak ngerti tanya saya, ya ._. Takutnya saya kurang bagus dalam jelasin atau apa. (Pribadi itu bagian favorit saya /dorr)


End file.
